


umbrella

by chenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i still need sm to upload renle's love confession, lapslock, mutual flirting, renle station when, the rest of dream are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjun/pseuds/chenjun
Summary: two people hit it off under the pouring rain.





	umbrella

renjun hated the rain. he was fine with a short sprinkle here and there since the earth needed its hydration, but it had been raining endlessly ever since he woke up. and he had to walk to school in that mess, holding an umbrella close to him, hoping the relentless raindrops wouldn't soil his school uniform.

after he arrived at school, he spent an embarrassingly long time in the bathroom using the hand dryers to rid of the wrinkles on his damp uniform. the brown haired boy puffed up the collar to his white shirt and laid it neatly in place over his tan pullover. jeno pointed out that he would just have to walk home again and he'd be back at square one but renjun assured jeno that he could do the same drying and smoothing technique at his house. "what a nerd," jeno laughed, giving the smaller a friendly nudge.

renjun returned the laugh, "but seriously though, can i get a ride from any of you guys today?" renjun was met with empty stares from his tablemates, mark, donghyuck, jeno and jaemin. "damn, i guess not."

"sorry injun, i have to take the bus today," jaemin's eyes twinkled with concern. "i can wait behind at school with you and have my dad pick us up later?"

"no it's okay," renjun waved his hand. "i have an umbrella."

"i won't stop you," jaemin wanted to argue but knew he probably wouldn't be able to change renjun's mind when he was set on something.

in renjun's last hour, he ended up zoning out and his eyes locked onto the downpour that was still happening outside. did it really have to rain the whole day? as class let out, he sighed and stuffed his earbuds in his ears, pulling out his umbrella from his bag. at least he came prepared. maybe walking home in the rain would help him get out of his art block that he had been weighed down with for months now. no matter how much he dreaded getting soaked in the rain he felt as if this was a mental break that he needed.

he had a simple black umbrella, which he opened up promptly and took a deep breath before stepping into the cold, wet atmosphere. he was walking at a faster pace than usual hoping to make it home in record time, but it was causing him to walk into the rain faster than the umbrella could shield him. and his shoes were wet all the way through due to lack of picking his feet up high enough.

he heard the loud splashing of shoes on the pavement riddled with puddles through his music. ignoring it, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, attempting to switch his playlist when someone grabbed his shoulder and jostled the umbrella in his hand. "sorry!" a voice squeaked, a little louder and he would've been yelling at the top of his lungs. "it's just raining so hard and i have to walk home and i'd rather not have to get wet whenever possible and-"

renjun cut the guy off, pulling out his earbuds and shoving them in his pocket quickly. "it's okay," he couldn't tell if his tone was sarcastic sounding or genuine or comforting or aggressive. to be honest he might've been a little flustered at the blonde guy in front of him who looked like he had been sculpted by the gods. renjun took in the boy's sharp facial features and cat eyes and the fact that this guy could pull off blonde hair and wear a school uniform and look like a model.

"i got a ride here but totally forgot to take an umbrella and i felt so stupid." the guy scratched the back of his head like some kind of anime character and renjun wouldn't be surprised if this guy was the perfect anime hot guy at his school. he could feel the good vibes radiating off him. "you don't mind sharing do you?"

"of course not," renjun wondered if he sounded too enthusiastic to let the guy stay under his umbrella with him. now that he could get a closer look at him, with the umbrella blocking the blurring rain, he recognized him as jaemin's friend's friend, zhong chenle.

"what's your name?" chenle placed his hand on the umbrella just above renjun's and they both supported the object with their grasp. renjun was glad he could blame the redness on his cheeks on the cold rain.

"huang renjun," renjun wanted to know more about this kid. "what's your name?"

"i'm zhong chenle! i've seen you around jeno hyung and never really known your name so i'm glad i know it now," renjun saw chenle flash him a smile out of his peripheral vision but was too cowardly to look back at him in the moment. chenle's smile was notable as being the cutest feature on the cutest boy renjun had ever met.

"what year are you in?" renjun learned that chenle was only a year under him.

they talked about the classes they were in and teachers they had in common and as they sloshed through the puddles, the chinese boys found that conversation flowed easily between the two of them. renjun also found that this cute guy owned blonde hair like he was a natural blonde; it didn't look dyed at all.

eventually, they fell into silence, the rhythm of the rain taking away any words that were at the tip of their tongues. "where do you live?" renjun broke the silence, knowing his house was coming up soon.

"i'm a couple streets past this upcoming one," chenle pointed.

"i'll walk you home," the elder said.

"are you sure?" chenle asked, not trying to turn him down, but wondering why this small framed boy would go out of his way like that for a person he just met. but he definitely wasn't opposed to spending more time with his petite hyung.

renjun huffed. "it's the older's job to take care of the younger."

chenle smiled at the ground and this time renjun looked at him and the two made eye contact as he looked up. renjun smiled back at him, and chenle found himself too invested in renjun's doe eyes. chenle stopped staring, mentally reprimanded himself hoping he didn't appear awkward by staring. he quickly directed his attention on the rain hitting the ground in front of him, and the wind that was swirling around him, and the two continued walking along. "what music were you listening to before i ran into you?"

"i've had this one song on loop for a while, love confession by jay chou," renjun shuffled with his pocket and handed the taller an earbud. "listen with me."

chenle wondered how he was so comfortable with a guy he just met. he put in the earbud and they listened to the song together. "this would be really nice as a duet," the words flew out of chenle's mouth.

"do you like to sing?" renjun asked.

"i do, but i've never done a duet or been in a band," chenle wondered if renjun sang. with that soft voice of his, he'd be a perfect vocalist. "i want to be in a band though."

"being in a band would be cool," renjun shoved his free hand in his pocket. the wind was chilling. "i sometimes like to sing too."

"we should be a boy band!" chenle was only half joking. "for real, we really should duet sometime."

"i'm not against it."

the band conversation came to an end and renjun brought up different conspiracy theories and talked chenle's ears off about his alien insights. not that chenle minded listening to the older's honey slick voice and watching him get fired up over something he was passionate about. he told renjun stories of him and jisung doing stupid things and marveled that renjun would let out cute laughs at his stories and tell him how he and his friend jeno would do the same stupid things. this renjun guy was cute and chenle wanted to vocalize that he thought they had major chemistry but didn't know how.

the walk seemed way too short for renjun's liking when chenle halted in front of a large, expensive house and announced, "this is my stop."

"you live here?!" renjun blurted out. "your house is so big!"

chenle raised an eyebrow. "you can come in if you want."

"w-what? no thanks. no offense i just-" renjun held up his hands in defense. "i don't know what i would do with myself in a mansion or whatever i'm looking at."

chenle giggled. "i wouldn't have let you come in yet. at least take me out to dinner first like the 'caring elder' you are." they were next to his front door now.

renjun stared at him. "is that a dare?"

"it might be. anyways, thanks for walking me home renjun hyung."

renjun collected back his earbuds and chenle lingered a moment. renjun took that moment to lightly clutch the blonde's arm. "can i have your phone number? i want you to send me a playlist of songs we should collab on."

"oh, you're serious about that? i'm glad, i am too." chenle held his hand out and renjun placed his phone into his palm. renjun felt like he was going to explode. where that bout of courage had come from was unknown to him, but he wasn't going to try to question the brave side of him when it could hook him up.

the younger typed in his number. "thanks again for walking me home. i had fun." renjun was blinded by another of chenle's million-dollar smiles. "see you tomorrow?"

"i'll see you tomorrow." renjun promised.

chenle waved as renjun walked away. "let's walk home together again tomorrow!" chenle noted the older's nod and grin and then stared at the figure under the black umbrella that was shuffling away. he shook out of his trance, realizing that even though the rainfall was letting up, it was still enough to thoroughly soak a star-struck blonde boy.

renjun was glad he decided to walk home to clear his cluttered mind. he had made a new friend, (romantic interest), and definitely had enough drawing inspiration to last. the budding artist felt compelled to draw a certain someone with a gentle blue and white theme. his phone buzzed, and he paused to look at a message from chenle. " _perhaps we discuss our duet over lunch? it's on me._ "

even though droplets were falling around him, they were smaller now and the sun even shyed through the clouds, casting sunrays through the sky. the air smelled crisp and fresh after the storm and the sun brought new warmth with less wind. renjun let out a sigh of relaxation. maybe the rain wasn't all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this prompt while walking home in the rain.  
> thank you so much for reading <3 please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
